Mage in a Strange Land
by Of Stories Told
Summary: The wheels of fate have ceased. Destiny is lost and the tale must begin anew. A tale of a green eyed boy who once lived under a cupboard as he joins two youths off to fight an oncoming darkness. What fate await the three? Slow slash; dark? themes
1. Prolouge

**_A/N: _**_ To be honest… I'm a fan of crossovers; Harry potter ones especially. So, I've wanted to write one for a while now; but could never find the time with the other projects I already have. Giving caution to the wind I decided to start one. I have no idea how long this tale will grow to be; and/or if I'll incorporate the other games into it or not; but after searching through the archives I can never seem to find a story for this crossover (or the pairing I have in mind) that I can enjoy; so I decided to write my own._ _I haven't played the game in quite a while; so don't expect me to strictly follow game monologue/storyline; since it may go off in quite a different direction then you'll expect._

_Regardless; I hope you enjoy this tale and stick with it until the end._

_And now…_

_Onwards._

* * *

**_Disclaimer: _**_None of these characters are mine._

* * *

_Destiny… is changing._

* * *

Glowing emerald green eyes stare defiantly at ruby red; the young boy raises up his wand even as his body trembles from the previous onslaught of curses. His breath is ragged and his body bloodied and bruised. The death eaters gathered to watch this duel can't help but feel grudgingly impressed at the strength of will from their supposed enemy. Onyx eyes watch the events worriedly through a white skull mask; cursing the events that led them all here.

"This ends now!" The young boy shouts; his voice echoing in the once abandoned graveyard.

The serpentine man smirks at him; oozing confidence and power as he barely glances at his supposed vanquisher. "As you wish." His dark voice hisses.

Slowly both begin to slash at the air as they release their own spells at the other. From the Dark Lord a deathly green curse rushes at the boy the same moment a ruby red spell leaves the boy's wand.

Both spells clash in midair with a deafening boom before seeming to twist and merge together. The onlookers start to murmur in confusion as they watch the odd occurrence. One of the death eaters tightens his hold on a portkey as he inches towards the young boy, desperately hoping to be able to escape.

Suddenly the spells spilt apart and continue towards their prey; the speed seeming to increasing every second as they soar through the air. The young boy's eyes widen as the green spell comes rushing towards him, a shout is heard from the side but he barely hears it as he stares down his imminent death.

* * *

_The red lines are intertwining._

* * *

Sky blue eyes look around the darkness surrounding him curiously. A sword is gripped loosely in his hands as no more threats appear before him. The stained glass depicting a young girl with black hair and red lips disappears and he yelps as he begins to fall.

A voice calls out from the darkness and he breathes a sigh of relief as his descent begins to slow down before he gently lands on a new surface.

Blinding white light fills the center of the strange glass floor he's walking on before spreading out; illuminating the picture to him. He frowns as he studies the new stained artwork. It depicts a young boy slumbering; seeming to float in midair. He holds his hands over his heart as strange arcane circles surround him; odd magic seems to flow around the slumbering youth.

He stops studying the artwork as a growl sounds behind him. Turning quickly his eyes widen at the Darkside behemoth in front of him; the menacing monster lifts up a claw like hand and begins to unleash a torrent of attacks at him. The darkness surrounding the creature begins to warp as small shadow creatures begin to appear and attack him as well. The Darkside's red eyes glare down at him as the battle commences.

The young boy glares at the creatures with fierce determination. Gripping the handle of his sword tightly he charges into the battle; all thought on the strange slumbering boy forgotten for the moment.

* * *

_The fates… can no longer interfere._

* * *

Teal eyes look past the coast. The young man sighs and pushes away a lock of silver hair before turning to look towards his slumbering friend. Picking up some driftwood he'd found earlier he starts heading down from the small cliff he'd been standing on. The hairs on the back of his neck start to stand on end and he swiftly turns around; glaring at unseen dangers.

Shaking his head he looks towards the darkening sky; his mind filled with far off worlds and adventures yet to begin.

* * *

_The story is changing…_

* * *

Emerald green eyes widen in shock as the deathly green spell hits him right on his heart. The spell seems to swarm around his body; the green magic trickling across his skin as if caught by static.

Onxy eyes widen at the scene as the man begins to curse; despair filling his body as he fails yet again.

The young boy screams out in pain before bending over, his body no longer able to handle the overwhelming pain plaguing his senses.

The death eaters look on in shock before an identical yell sounds from their master. Red eyes widen in pain and confusion as a small black smoke leaves the boy's body. The man snarls and raises up his arm; fighting back the pain as he struggles to cast the spell once more that will finally end it all.

Time seems to stop as the boy stills; his screams suddenly ending. Right before their eyes, his body begins to glow with a soft white light, startling them at the unknown display of magic.

_"… But he will have power the Dark Lord knows not…"_

Slowly he lifts up his head and those watching look feel spellbound as they stare into his glowing green eyes.

The raven haired boy turns and smiles apologetically at a single death eater before glaring once more in open defiance at the Dark Lord.

Raising his wand he twirls it into the air as pure magic swarms around him; turning the wand into an ancient looking staff. Grabbing it with both hands he closes his green eyes and begins to chant in a language lost through time before slamming the staff on the ground. A large white arcane circle surrounds him; the ancient runes dance inside before settling down in an odd pattern; the symbols glowing white as they light up with untold power.

Onyx eyes widened in disbelief. "No…" The man whispers as he reaches out a hand to the small boy. "Impossible…"

The effect is immediate.

A blinding white light fills the graveyard; making those watching have to cover their eyes from the intense power flowing around them. When they can finally see again both their master and the boy who lived are gone.

They all apparate away quickly with fear; leaving a lone death eater to collapse on the ground in shock as the last memory from his past leaves him.

* * *

_The tale must continue…_

* * *

"Were you sleeping again Sora?" Riku asks with an amused expression as the young boy before him blearily opens his eyes.

Sora sits up and yawns widely before looking up at his friend in embarrassment. "Maybe just a little..." He mutters softly before grinning. "But it was such a cool dream!" The young boy quickly stands up and begins waving his hands energetically. "There were these evil monsters and strange doors-" He pauses in his explanation before looking up at the darkening sky in shock. "Riku…"

Riku frowns and follows his friend's line of sight. Looking up at the dark sky he gasp as his eyes widen in disbelief. "Impossible…" He whispers under his breath.

A white shooting star was falling towards them, streaking through the twilight sky at a fast pace as it fell from the heavens.

"Riku!" Sora yelled before running to the edge of the beach. He looked back at his friend with a panicked expression. "That's a boy!"

Teal eyes widened as he rushed towards his friend. The star; or rather boy fell straight into the ocean; lighting up the sea for a moment before the brilliant light softly faded away in the oncoming darkness.

He cursed under his breath and quickly began to take off his shoes before looking over at a now fully panicking Sora; the younger boy seemed intent on rushing out into the ocean after the unknown stranger. Pulling Sora back by the scruff of his collar he glared at his friend. "Stay here! I'll be right back!"

Taking a deep breath he dived into the tropical water and began to search for the unknown boy; hoping he wasn't too late.

His eyes lit with relief when he saw the rather small boy floating softly up ahead. Taking hold of the smaller frame he swam up and gasp as the fresh air flowed into his lungs. Sora ran into the tide and began to help him carry the small boy out of the water.

"Riku!" Sora looked at him worriedly. "He's not breathing!"

Frowning he bent down and pressed his hands on the boy's chest; trying to make the water the youth undoubtedly swallowed come up.

They held their breath for a small moment as their actions seemed to be in vain before sighing as the boy started to cough; the salt water finally leaving his lungs.

Sora bent down and smiled hesitantly at the boy. "Are you alright?"

They both gasp as large emerald green eyes looked up at them in confusion. The startling color seeming to glow softly as night finally set in.

"Who…" Riku started before shaking his head.

"Who are you?"

* * *

_And so the story begins anew…_

* * *

**_A/N: _**_I hope you enjoyed this prolog__ue and will continue to read the story afterwards; if not; thank you for giving this tale a chance. However; I thought I should say a few things about this tale before I begin. For one; there is no Kairi in this. I like Kairi; I enjoy her character, but for this story it just wouldn't work having her involved; so I sadly had to exclude her out; but you'll see why later on. Also; this story will be slash; I felt it would be proper to have a warning before hand. If you still wish to read thank you; I hope you enjoy the tale that is to come. On a side note please leave a review if you can; they truly to light up my day and I love finding out if someone has enjoyed my tale._

_Thank you._

_Till next time._


	2. Day 1

**_A/N: _**_So some dialogue at certain places may seem similar to the games; mostly because I decided to brush up on the storyline once more. Thank you for the review I received! It made me smile to see even so early there's interest in this tale. I dearly hope everyone enjoys this new installment and continues to read on._

_And now…_

_Onwards._

* * *

**_Disclaimer: _**_I'm utterly horrible at these but characters are not mine._

* * *

Harry sighed softly as he looked out over the ocean. The low tide started to slowly creep its way to his bare toes; almost teasing him with its cool refreshing feel before receding back from whence it came. Behind him the sun shone down brightly on his back; warming him even as a cool breeze played with his wild hair; making sure he didn't burn from the tropical weather. He smiled at the comfort and peace provided by the scenery before letting his thoughts drift off.

It had been a week now since he'd first arrived on this strange world. After waking up for a moment and barely making sense of his new surroundings; he'd promptly fainted; startling his two rescuers. Later on he would find out Riku had taken it upon himself to carry his unconscious body back to the small manor the older boy lived in; with Sora tagging along behind him.

It had been rather shocking to wake up to large sky blue eyes barely an inch away from his face when he finally regained consciousness. After an irritated Riku had pulled back the excited teen and after a very embarrassed and apologetic Sora apologized for the rude awakening; they finally decided to start questioning him.

He had kept his answers to the bare minimum and it was only by Riku slyly questioning him that they even found out about his magic; thankfully neither boy blinked an eye at the revelation; and simply welcomed him into their fold.

They had explained to him that he was now in a world called Destiny Islands; and the more they talked about their home; the more he came to realized that whatever happened in the graveyard, took him far away from the world he once knew.

His memories of the actual events were oddly iffy; and led to him become more perplexed and worried. He'd remembered the tournament and how the cup was a portkey. He even remembered pushing Cedric out of the way when a killing curse came near.

_"Go back to Hogwarts! I'll hold them off!"_

_Cedric shook his head furiously as he stood up, his wand already in his hand as he tried to stand defensively in front of Harry, hoping to protect the smaller boy. "I can't just leave you here to fight them alone!"_

_Harry scowled and grabbed the older boy by his collar, keeping an eye on Pettigrew all the while. The man seemed to be talking frantically to a small object at the moment. His attention had left them after the rat had thrown the curse; obviously he had thought the spell hit home, given his actions._

_"Get help." Harry whispered to the other champion. "I'll hold them off while you get help." Before the other boy could even react Harry pushed him to the floor; making the taller of the two stumble before his hands accidently grasp the portkey._

_Harry sighed in relief as he watched his fellow champion disappear before turning to glare darkly at Pettigrew._

Harry frowned and played with the sand idly. He could barely remember what happened after Voldemort revival. He knew Voldemort had returned; he could still see those terrifying ruby red eyes looking at him with hate and disgust; he could even remember the countless dark curses the man had thrown his way, but things simply became blurry after that.

All he was left with was a sense of warmth… and of love.

He sighed softly and fell onto the warm sand; closing his eyes as the sun bore down on his too pale skin. Turning his head to the side he smiled when he felt the cool necklace move; making a soft sound as the chain moved on his pale neck. Lifting up a hand he toyed with the necklace and hummed thoughtfully.

Another odd thing really; his battered champion's clothes were long gone; when he had awoken in Riku's home he was dressed in rather odd attire and both boys swore they had found him in the new clothes. After giving it some thought he decided whatever brought him here somehow changed his clothes as well. He couldn't help but think that the clothes somehow matched him however, and was thankful for the change.

It felt like they belonged to him; like his clothes were a part of him, no matter how odd the thought sounded.

He now wore a black sleeveless wizarding robe, the long flowing robe went down to his ankles and seemed to drift around him when he walked; it also had red thread sewed into the hem, there were faint traces of magic on the red thread but he had yet to discover what purpose they served. Under the robe he wore a soft white tunic; the collar was done with gold thread along with its large kimono like sleeves. The material was thin; something he was highly thankful for in this tropical island. His old and worn leather belt was also gone; having been replaced by a rather large dark red belt, it fit his waist snugly and he was surprised to find a small gold pouch attached. After getting curious he was pleased to note that the pouch had an expendable charm added to it; should he ever need space to hide something; he definitely have the room for it. His shorts had embarrassed him at first; he'd never own a pair before; thanks to Dudley's being more like pants then shorts on his small frame. But the rather puffy boy shorts; while comfortable; almost felt inappropriate; even if they were no different then Sora's. He smiled softly when he touched his new trainers. They were gold in colour; and resembled Sora's own besides the red lines running across the shoes along with the dark red laces. The colors fondly reminded him of his house in Hogwarts and brought out a smile to his face in thought of his old home. However… what he truly enjoyed was the pendant he now wore. It was gold in colour and featured a proudly roaring lion. He sighed and played with the pendant again; remembering his friends as he did so.

He was shaken rather abruptly out of his thoughts when a heavy weight fell right on top of him.

"Harry!" A chipper voice called from behind him as two tanned and slightly muscled arms wrapped around his torso. "What are you doing hiding out here for?"

Harry suppressed the urge to groan before mock glaring at the spiky brown hair he could see on top of him. "Gee I wonder."

Sora laughed and let him go; sitting next to the raven haired youth he grinned from ear to ear. "Well that's no fun~!" The taller teen pouted. "What did I tell you about being mopey?"

Harry rolled his eyes and grinned. "Mopey? I have no clue what you're talking about."

Sora puffed out his cheeks and narrowed his eyes at the younger boy. "Honestly; you and Riku are too alike." He muttered softly before his sky blue eyes lit up again. "Anyways; that's not why I'm here!" He grinned at Harry and put his arms behind his head. "Do you mind helping me get some things we need for the raft?"

Harry smiled softly and nodded. It was one of Riku's more interesting plans. The older boy wanted to leave the island and see different worlds while having grand adventures; especially after hearing Harry's tale. While Harry wasn't too sure on how a raft would help, he would help them all the same.

Sora whooped excitedly before helping Harry up, a large grin on his face. "Great! It'll be so much easier to find things with four eyes instead of two."

Grabbing hold of Harry's hand, the excited teen proceeded to drag the younger all around their island home.

Harry couldn't help but grin as he helped Sora find the necessary items. The slightly older teen had led them both to a tree house, making Harry stand guard should anyone come by while Sora worked on getting a large piece of cloth. The brunette frowned and stuck out his tongue as he pulled and tugged on the cloth; trying to get it to loosen. Finally the cloth came down when he tugged too hard; causing him to fall right on his bum. Shaking his head he chuckled and shrugged at Harry while holding up the cloth in a show of victory. "Whoops?"

Harry chuckled and helped him up. Smiling Sora led the way to the other items they were looking for.

A few times as they searched Sora tried to sneak up on him to give him a slight scare or a random hug attack as the older liked to call them. Each time the tanned boy did that; Harry would start chasing him around the island before they both fell down and play wrestled; getting sand and dirt stuck to their clothes in the process.

* * *

Selphie blinked at the two before shaking her head, putting away her jump rope she walked over to where Tidus and Wakka were having a game of blitzball. "It's scary how quickly this is becoming a daily occurrence." She paused and sighed dreamily. "Though it's also kinda cute!"

Tidus chuckled and shook his head; his dirty blonde hair bouncing with his movements. "You find everything cute Selphie." He paused and hummed. "Or romantic." Grinning he moved to catch the ball as Wakka threw it back his way. "It's like Sora's the annoying older brother." The boy cringed. "Then again that would be a nightmare waiting to happen. Can you imagine him being responsible for anything? Especially a human?"

Selphie giggled at Tidus's unease while Wakka walked over to them. He looked over at the two boys as they finally gave up wrestling and simply lay on the sand to catch their breath. "I dunno; Sora is full of surprise, he may shock us yet you know?"

The two looked at him clearly unconvinced. Wakka laughed nervously before running a hand through his red hair. "Well at least there's Riku to straighten them out ya?"

* * *

Riku pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a long suffering sigh before looking at the two boys standing in front of him. Their clothes and faces were smudged with dirt; instantly letting him know they had been tousling around the island again; not that their near identical innocent stares didn't already inform him of that.

It was scary just how quickly Sora and Harry connected; then again it almost felt as if the three of them have been friends for years instead of only the small week since they had found Harry. After the small boy had woken up and learned about where he now was; he'd almost retreated into himself, and barely talked to the two. Sora decided to intervene and sent Riku out on an ice cream run as he tried to talk sense into their new islander.

Let's just say Riku was fortunate to still have a house standing after that fiasco. Sora just knew where to tease and prod to get a reaction out of the raven haired youth; and while it made them both smile when the teen's dull green eyes lit up again; Riku would have been much happier if Sora had accomplished that without angering the small teen until he tried to use magic.

After that incident; where Riku simply stood by the door shellshock as he took in the horror that his house had become, the three of them became as thick as thieves.

Sora would take it upon himself to hug and attack their new friend each chance he could; and while the raven haired boy acted irritated about the random hug attacks, it was clear to anyone he enjoyed the show of affection. While he wasn't able to figure out much from their mysterious visitor, thanks to the boy's stubborn personality; he could easily tell that the kid hadn't had an easy life; and it seems he was sorely lacking in the physical affection department.

Looking at the two he couldn't help but smile; if it would help Harry smile; he wouldn't mind Sora terrorizing the poor kid.

Within reason of course.

"So…" He started as he glared at them knowingly. "Do I even want to know?"

They both shook their head and gave him puppy dog eyes.

He lasted for barely a second before caving in.

'It wasn't fair.' He grumbled mentally. That was just too much cuteness for his masculinity to take.

He shook his head and looked back at Sora. "Did you get the materials at least?"

The brunette grinned and eagerly showed him their 'spoils'.

"Yup!" He nodded enthusiastically. "Harry helped me to get the best."

Harry blushed at the comment and looked down at his shoes. "I was just making sure he didn't laze about while we got everything for the raft."

Sora gaped at the teen before bickering with him on how he would never laze about when there was work to be done.

Riku sighed and looked heavenward. Sometimes it sucked being the oldest.

* * *

The three teens watched as the sun slowly set; seeming to hide behind the waves.

"So…" Harry started, moving his legs up and down as he sat on the Paopu tree. "Do you really think we'll get to other worlds with the raft?"

Riku smiled and shrugged. "Who knows, we'll never know if we don't try."

Sora hummed thoughtfully and leaned against the tree. "It'll be nice to see them though." His eyes lit up with excitement as he looked at Harry. "We might even find your world!"

Harry nodded and started to play with his pendant; the all too familiar homesickness returning.

"How far do you think we'll get on a raft?"

Riku shrugged and looked across the sea. "I don't know; but if we need to we can try something else."

Sora smiled and grabbed Harry into a tight hug; making the younger teen squeak at yet another surprise attack.

"Don't worry Harry; I'm sure you'll see everyone you miss one day."

Harry looked at the two and blushed at their comforting smiles. "Am I really such an open book?"

"Yes." Came the deadpan answer from the duo.

Harry groaned and covered his face with his hands.

* * *

Sora walked besides Riku as they headed back to the mainland; both keeping an eye on Harry as he walked ahead of them.

"You know…" Sora started. "I feel like he needs us… somehow." The boy frowned. "Like we need him too."

Riku chuckled and agreed. "Strange huh?"

Sora simply shrugged and walked a bit ahead; feeling embarrassed at the admission.

"Sora!"

Turning he gasp as he caught the Paopu fruit Riku threw at him. He looked up at the elder in confusion.

The older boy smirked. "Legend has it that if two people share a Paopu fruit their destinies become intertwined." He smiled sadly at the teen. "They'll remain a part of each other's lives, no matter what."

He chuckled at Sora's gobsmacked expression. "Come on; I know you want to try it!"

Sora blushed as Riku ran ahead.

"But what if I want to split it between three?" He whispered softly. Blushing he shook his head and threw the fruit away before chasing after Riku; deciding to put the silly thought out of his head for the moment.

He smiled as he caught sight of Harry's bright emerald eyes and felt a strange pang at the thought of the younger boy wanting to return to his own world.

Maybe they could convince him to stay?

* * *

Donald walked proudly to the throne room. His feathered chest puffed out with pride at being the chief wizard in Disney castle.

He stumbled for a moment on the rug before quickly adjusting himself and entering through the giant doors that marked the entrance to the throne room.

"King Mickey!" He called out loudly. "Good morning you maje-"

He quacked in confusion when he saw the empty throne before noticing Pluto hiding behind it; his jaw holding a letter with the kings seal.

Frowning he took the letter and began to read it; his eyes growing wider and wider with shock after every sentence.

Finally he couldn't take it any longer and quacked in alarm before rushing through the corridors.

They were in big trouble.

* * *

He almost sighed in relief when he saw Goofy relaxing in the gardens. The kings most trusted knight was humming a song as he lazed about in the freshly cut grass.

"Goofy!" Donald quacked at him in worry. "The king's in trouble!"

Goody yelped and looked at him in confusion. "The beans in rubble?"

Donald shook his head. "NO! The kings in trouble!"

Goofy frowned. "Rings in mordor?"

Donald's eyes twitched in anger and quacking angrily he called down thunder on the knight; irritated that after all these years the man still couldn't understand him.

After explaining it once more the knight finally nodded in understanding with his trademark goofy smile. "Oh! The king's in trouble!" His eyes widened in shock. "That's terrible!"

Donald nodded and adjusted his wizarding robe. "We have to help him! But we can't tell anyone!"

Goofy frowned. "Not even the queen?"

Donald shook his head.

Goofy frowned more and hummed thoughtfully. "How about Daisy?"

Donald twitched again. "NO! NO ONE!"

Goofy laughed nervously and pointed behind the duck. "Oops then."

Donald frowned and turned around in confusion. His jaw dropped as he saw both the queen and her royal adviser looking at him with determined expression.

He laughed nervously.

This wasn't going to be a good morning after all.

* * *

**_A/N: _**_I hope you've all enjoyed the second installment of Mage in a Strange Land. To anyone wondering about Harry's outfit change; I thought since he's in a video game world now; he should have a cool outfit to go along with it. I usually don't put much detail into outfits and this one was a bit tricky. All in all I hope everyone likes his costume change and continues to read and enjoy this tale._

_Also please do leave a review if you do? I love reading them and they always manage to bring a smile to me._

_Thank you._

_Till next time._


	3. Day 2 and the Beginning of a Journey

**_A/N: _**_Everyone! Thank you so much for your kind reviews! I was utterly surprised at how many people have enjoyed the story so far, even though I haven't updated as much as I would like, to see your support has made me so happy and I dearly hope you continue to enjoy this tale! This chapter is a bit longer then usual, which I hope no one minds, again, I thank you all so much!_

_And now…_

_Onwards…_

* * *

**_Disclaimer: _**_Characters not mine._

* * *

Harry yawned widely as he slowly awoke and stretched in the queen size bed Riku had given him when he'd first arrived in the islands. The older boy seemed obsessed with spoiling him and the large room he'd been staying in was only one example of the silver haired boy's generosity. While Riku and Sora still didn't know too much about his past, they had been able to work out that his rooms before he arrived in their world had been sadly… wanting. While they didn't know much about his previous home life, they were determined to make his stay with them a good one. The room he had been given in Riku's manor was beautiful. It was a large light blue room with a small balcony that let him look out towards the sea. The room was also fully furnished thanks to Sora's oddly spot on taste in interior design. While he had brought various things, such as a closet and desk to add to the room, he had set them up in a way that still left the room feeling open while having a homey feeling to it. In all honestly Harry was certain that not even the Burrow had ever brought such a feeling of rightness and belonging to him such as the room Riku had given him now did. He blushed darkly at the thought as he hesitantly grabbed hold of one of the plushies on his bed.

That particular shopping trip had been utterly mortifying, and he was positive that he'd never blushed so much in his life then during the shopping trip from hell as he had so dubbed it. Sora seemed obsessed with getting him any little thing he thought practical and entertaining, and Riku had fully allowed it with a rather evil little smirk dancing across his features the whole time. Because of that they had spent hours forcing him to play dress up or just buying random things that he hadn't even known existed, much less how to use them.

The one thing that had completely embarrassed him, though he was secretly happy about, was when Sora had set out to buy him a few plushies from the local toy shop. His face had been redder then a tomato as the small children in the store had looked up at him in curiosity and confusion. It had been rather traumatizing but he would be lying if he said he hadn't enjoyed it.

No one had ever cared enough before to buy him things before. He'd never had new clothes besides his school uniforms and the only toy's he'd ever been given were the broken one's he had secretly stolen from Dudley. And so, even if it had been embarrassing, the knowledge that they had both wanted to care for him and make him happy had been worth all the odd looks they received. Smiling softly he held the plushie Sora picked for him closer to his chest. It reminded him of Padfoot with its dark fluffy fur and even though he had blushed in utter embarrassment from wanting the toy, he was so happy when Riku and Sora had decided to buy it for him. It helped to remind him of home, and all the people he loved and missed.

While he was slowly getting used to his new life he still did miss his old one. He kept wondering if anyone even knew he was missing and what was happening in Hogwarts; now that it was obvious the tournament had been a set up after he failed to return during Voldemort's revival. He wondered almost constantly about Ron and Hermione, and if the duo even missed him. His friendship with Ron had still been a bit cool when he had disappeared, as they both of them were having trouble moving away from the red head's betrayal during the tournament; even with the apology he had been given later on, it was hard to forgive Ron for turning his back on him so easily. It hurt to be away from everything he had once known and sometimes he couldn't help but wonder if he would ever see everyone again. Though secretly he had to admit with a fair amount of guilt that the more time he spent with Sora and Riku, the harder it was for him to imagine going home. Never before had he felt so safe and wanted then he did now. The two didn't care who he was or about his past, to them he truly was just Harry, he didn't have to fight a megalomaniac or be anyone's savior here, didn't have to worry about them hating him one moment or loving him the next, and that was something he wouldn't trade for the world. It was like a weight had finally been taken off his shoulders, and the more time he spent with his new friends the more the guilt built up as he realized that he would disappear all over again if it meant meeting Sora and Riku and coming to the islands that he was slowly calling home.

He paused in his musings when he felt a tan muscled arm wrap around his waist.

"Oooo finally awake huh?"

Harry stilled and slowly looked behind him and screamed (not squeaked!) when he saw a pair of sky blue eyes looming uncomfortably close to his own. Blushing brightly at his silly reaction he squirmed in the tight hold Sora had him in and tried fruitlessly to move away from the taller teen.

Failing at that he decided instead settled on glaring at the slightly older boy. "Why are you always in my bed!?" One would think he would be used to it by now, but that was far from the truth. After Harry had finally gotten situated at Riku's house it was almost expected to wake up to the troublesome brunette sharing his bed and room, sadly it was also expected for him to nearly have a heart attack because of it each time.

Sora just grinned at him and hugged him close. "Cause you're just too cuddly! It's like having a human sized teddy bear!" To prove his point he rubbed his cheek on Harry's messy hair. "Soft too." He murmured softly in contentment.

Harry blushed darker and spluttered. "Still! Can't you at least wait for me to wake up before harassing me?"

"Nope!"

Riku chose this moment to enter the room and couldn't hold back a snort of amusement as he stared at the two. Shaking his head he grinned and leaned against Harry's bed post. "Really again Sora? I'm starting to think I need to add a lock to Harry's door if I want to protect his chastity from you."

Harry just blushed darker and groaned in embarrassment while Sora laughed. "How about I just transfigure you into something?" He glared menacingly at Sora, though it just looked cute on his features. "While ferret is already taken I'm sure I can think of something else to turn you into for the blasted day."

Sora choked before shaking his head and climbing out of the bed. "Oh no! I'm fine being human!" Chuckling nervously he tried to hide behind Riku to get away from the angry and irritated wizard. "Let's not go using magic now." He chuckled nervously when the only response he received was a raised eyebrow.

For someone so cute; Harry could be utterly terrifying sometimes.

Putting a hand behind his head he grinned at Harry as he saw the smaller boy slowly reached for his wand, looking at Riku for help he scowled at the amused expression the older boy was giving him; it was obvious he wouldn't be getting any help on that front. Quickly deciding that staying in the room for now would be detrimental to his health he calmly made his way to the door while trying not to run from the powerful wizard, all the while keeping a close eye on Harry just in case. "Ok then… see you all later!" With that he hurried out of the room, hoping that the small wizard would forget to hex him after he had showered and waken up more.

One could dream after all.

Harry pouted as his target escaped him. Sighing he plopped back down on his bed. It really was too early for this. Instead he closed his eyes and cuddled into his pillow, sleep once again pulling at him. Hearing a deep chuckle he opened his eyes slightly and looked up at surprise at Riku sitting on his bed. He blushed faintly in embarrassment for forgetting about the older boy. Grumbling he shifted slightly and started up into teal coloured eyes. "What?"

The older boy just shook his head. "It's nothing; you guys are just too hilarious sometimes."

Harry stuck out his tongue and grinned. "Well I wasn't really going to hex him..."

"Oh really?"

Harry nodded before smiling sheepishly. "Ok so maybe I was, but hey! I'm really am going to have a heart attack one of these days with how often I find him sneaking into my bed."

Riku nodded seriously. "I understand, sometimes I wish I could join in too." He sighed wistfully before chuckling as he ruffled a gobsmacked Harry's hair and walked out of the room leaving the younger boy spluttering and blushing at the remark.

Harry groaned loudly and hugged Padfoot close. He pouted at the stuffed dog and petted its soft ears as he tired in vain to control his blush. At this rate it was going to become permanent with how they both treated him.

* * *

Freshly clothed and showered Harry went to join the two in the island again. This time much to the brunette's lament he would be helping Riku with the raft instead of gathering supplies with Sora.

Sora pouted at the two as he watched them work on the raft. "But I want to play with Harry too!"

Riku rolled his eyes and adjusted their cloth sail. "I think you played with him enough Sora." He couldn't hide the small smirk that flashed across his lips. "After all how many times now has it been that I wake up to him squeaking ("It was a manly scream darn it!") from finding you in his bed?"

Sora just gave him an innocent look as he kicked at the sand around them. "I can't help it if he looks adorable while asleep."

"Oi!" Harry huffed at the brunette. "I am not adorable!" He pouted at the disbelieving looks he received from the duo.

Riku snorted at him while Sora grinned. He felt a slight blush rise in his cheeks as he looked away from the two. "I'm not!"

"Sure Harry… we know…" Sora assured him, though it was obvious he was thinking completely the opposite with the rather sly grin gracing his lips. Before Harry could even react the brunette gathered him into a surprise hug and ran off in laughter to gather some more materials.

Riku's shoulders shook as he tried in vain to hide his mirth at Harry's cute shocked expression. The raven haired boy just shook his head before plopping down on the raft and looking off in the direction Sora had gone. "It's so odd."

Riku looked at him in confusion before taking a seat next to him. "What is?"

Harry blushed and looked at his bare feet. "Just… everything I guess." He scrunched up his toes and smiled at the golden sand now shining on his still pale skin. "No one back home was ever as touchy as Sora is." He snorted at the thought of Ron ever waking him up like Sora did or worse, having Snape act so hyper, he shivered at the thought; the world would end before Snape ever smiled, much less hugged someone. "I guess I'm just not used to it."

Riku paused and smiled sadly at Harry. Throwing an arm on the younger boy's shoulder he noticed the small flinch at the action but decided to ignore it as Harry slowly relaxed into his hold.

"Harry…" He started slowly. "Me and Sora… we touch you and give you hugs because we care about you." He put a hand under the boy's chin and made him look up. "We both care for you and enjoy showing you through our actions that we do." His thoughts turned dark as he wondered about Harry's past again. He wondered if anyone had ever given him the affection he so obviously craved, then again, from the teens reactions; it was highly unlikely. Shaking his head to rid himself of those thoughts for the moment he gave the troubled teen a soft smile. "I don't know much about how things were like in your old world, but here, you have me and Sora. And you know how Sora is; he'll never turn down a hug from you. In fact he'll probably be overjoyed and prancing around in happiness if you ever hugged him willingly." He chuckled at the faint blush adorning the boy's cheek and the timid smile he received. "So... think you can get used to our displays of affection?"

Harry blushed and nodded as he leaned into Riku. "I… I think so…" He closed his eyes and breathed in the smell of sea and unknown spices that clung to the older boy. "I know I haven't told you much from before… but it's mostly because I don't want to worry you two." He ignored the snort that came from Riku and continued. "My life…" He tightened his grip on the taller teen's shirt. "It probably wasn't the best… and while I miss them…" He looked up and smiled warmly at Riku. "I don't want to give up being with you and Sora… until I came here… I don't think I've ever felt so free."

Riku smiled at him and leaned closer, his eyes staring softly at the plump pink lips before him. "That's a good thing then?" He whispered softly as the scent of warmed milk and honey enveloped him.

Harry nodded shyly as he looked at Riku's lips. "Definitely a good thing."

They both leaned forward just a bit more. Harry's eyes fluttered closed as he felt Riku hold him closer. A feeling of protection and safety wrapped around him as his heart started to beat frantically in his chest. Riku's presence was a calming one. Sora's presence made him think of the sun, of the light of day and boundless energy. Riku on the other hand reminded him of the night, of the silent moon watching over him in the darkness and tranquility as it assured him of safety as he fell into slumber. A shiver went down his spine as he felt their lips just barely touch.

"Hey you two lazy oafs! Why are you just lying about while I do all the hard work?"

Harry jumped in surprise before blushing brightly as he realized just how close he had been to Riku. Desperately not thinking on how he had almost embarrassed himself by trying to kiss the older boy he turned and looked over to Sora only to burst out in laughter as he saw just Sora almost completely covered in dirt and mud with a scowl on his face as he tried to glare at the two; instead he looked like a kicked and pouting puppy. "What did you do?" He grinned as he eyed Sora's mud stained clothes. "Did you decide to take a mud bath?"

Sora huffed at him. "I was trying to catch some fish." He grimaced at his clothes. "Though I think I should have left it for last, I ended up getting all muddy while in the forest." He shook his head and tried to shake out some of the dirt from his hair, only to blink in surprise at the random twigs he was pulling out of his tangled hair; he eyed them in confusion before shrugging. "I ended up falling in some mud and well…" He gestured sheepishly at himself.

Harry just shook his head as he burst into peals of laughter. "I don't think I've ever seen anyone get so dirty from fishing! Not even Neville was that bad!"

"Oh why you! It was from the forest!" Sora started running to the boy with his arms out stretched and an evil grin on his lips. "I'll show you dirty!"

Harry's eyes widened as he got to his feet and tried to move away from the other boy. "Oh no! you stay away!"

Riku just looked at the two in surprise before shaking his head in mirth. Trust Sora to ruin a perfectly good moment. His cheeks turned a dusty pink as he remembered just how close he was to finally kissing Harry before Sora interrupted.

The smaller boy had felt so wonderful in his hold, so perfect that he hadn't wanted to let go. His heart had beated frantically in his chest at finally being able to hold Harry as he had been wanting to for some time now.

A squeal broke him out of his thoughts as he watched Sora run after Harry in an attempt to catch him. He chuckled and watched them in contentment. He had always cared for Sora and now with Harry… it felt like all the pieces of his heart had finally been joined together. He shook his head at the silly thought as he watched them run around. No matter what came their way, he desperately hoped that the three of them would always be able to stay together.

* * *

Harry hummed softly to himself as he sat on the dock with Riku. Sora had gone to his home earlier for dinner and a change of clothes after no longer being able to stand the uncomfortable feeling of dried mud on his shirt and pants. Meanwhile he and Riku had opted to stay in the island a little while longer in order to watch the sunset.

"What's on your mind?" Harry blinked in surprise as he looked over at Riku's questioning expression and shrugged.

"I guess I'm just worried." He chuckled and shook his head. "In my world, even though we had magic, I never knew that there was such a thing as other worlds, other places to see and travel to…" He held out his hand in front of him as he looked at the last light of the day. "It's odd… but… it feels right somehow… knowing that there's more to everything, even if we can't always see it."

Riku smiled at him and nodded. "It also feels right having you here." He looked at the tide slowly coming in, the dark blue sea glimmering with a soft light as twilight slowly set in. "Even though you're not originally from here… it feels like you belong… like me and Sora were meant to find you."

Harry grinned as he looked at the older boy. "Now that just sounds sappy." He teased.

"Oh why you!" Riku grabbed him and held him in a firm but gentle headlock. "You've been hanging out with Sora too much! That wasn't sappy at all!"

"Ok ok! It wasn't!" Harry laughed as he was finally let go. His laughter died slowly to be replaced by a pensieve expression.

"Riku?"

"Hmm?"

He looked away from the silver haired boy. "Do you… do you think that maybe one day I'll find a way back home?" He bit his bottom lip and looked away from the older boy. It scared him a bit, the knowledge that no matter how safe he felt in Destiny Islands, he knew he would have to return home one day, even if the thought of leaving Riku and Sora left a dull and painful ache in his heart.

He heard a soft sigh next to him and tried to bunch into himself, berating himself for asking such a thoughtless question.

"Harry…" He blinked in surprise when warm arms wrapped around him in a comforting hug. "We'll find you a way home, don't worry." Riku tried to smile at him, though it came out as more of a grimace. "If that's what you want… me and Sora will bring you home no matter what."

Harry nodded and relaxed into the older boy's hold. "Yeah…" He grinned happily at Riku. "There's so much I want to show you when we finally get there! Like Diagon alley and Hogwarts! I bet Sora would like the giant squid!" He scrunched up his nose cutely. "Though watch out for Snape, I swear he has it in for me."

Riku snorted and ruffled the boy's raven coloured hair. "You'll just have to show us it all then won't you?"

'And hopefully…' He thought sadly to himself with just a small amount of hope. 'Want to return with us instead of staying afterwards…'

"Riku… what's that?"

The older boy turned in confusion just to have his eyes grow wide at the large storm steadily approaching the island. He stood up quickly and knew they wouldn't be able to make it to the mainland before the storm hit; the ocean waters were already ceasing their calm waves and were now growing foreboding as the tide crashed along the coast in an almost dangerous and deadly precession. There was no way he would risk trying to bring Harry to the mainland, especially since the younger boy had yet to learn how to swim. He turned worried eyes to Harry. "Go to one of the huts, I'll meet you there!"

Harry looked at him in worry as he hesitated. "But what about you…" He looked out towards the storm. "It'll be here any moment… what will you do?"

Riku turned and looked at the other side of the island where their raft was. "I'm just going to secure the raft, I'll meet up with you soon!" He hugged Harry tightly, surprising the smaller boy. "Please Harry; just wait for me in the huts, I'll be there soon enough." With that he ran off, leaving a worried Harry behind.

"Be safe." He whispered to himself as the harsh winds from the storm finally started to hit the island full force. He shook his head in worry for the older boy, not liking the thought of leaving Riku all alone, somehow he knew something bad would happen should that be the case. Biting his lower lip in hesitation he moved forward in the direction Riku had gone, deciding that having the older boy yell and berate him was worth it as long as Riku wasn't left alone in this storm. Nodding to himself he followed after the silver haired boy just to pause in fear and shock. Darkness seemed to be filling the air. Twisted and cruel magic was swarming around them and his green eyes widened as he realized that this wasn't just an ordinary storm. His heart started to race frantically in his chest as he desperately tried to grab hold of his wand before whatever was causing this storm and magic reached him. His breath caught in his throat as his body stilled and tried as he might he couldn't fight the foreign magic entering his system, it was worse then the imperio as it slowly took control of him, making him seemingly lose consciousness as it tightened it's hold over him. Slowly his bright emerald green eyes clouded over, his grip on his wand grew lax as he finally lost control of his body and his consciousness was pulled away as something tugged him away from Riku and towards a different part of the island.

_"It's time…"_

He changed directions and slowly walked towards a small cave that was hidden from view. The cave was covered in drawing but all he could pay attention to was the large wooden door looming before him, seeming to call him closer as soft whispers sounded around him. Darkness swarmed around him before dispersing to other parts of the island as he stood in wait.

_"And so… it begins"_

* * *

Sora sighed as he lay in bed, his thoughts going a mile a minute.

Today had been… strange to say the least.

It had been fun to surprise Harry again. Sometimes when the youngest of their trio thought no one was looking a dark and lonely expression would cross his face, as if he had the weight of the whole world on his frail shoulders.

Sora hated that expression; more then he hated anything and as thus he tried everything he could think of to make sure that hated expression was never there for long; which was why he had so much run teasing the small wizard. And though he would never say it out loud, he loved to watch Harry sleep; it was one of the few rare times that the boy's face would truly look peaceful, as if he was safe from all of his worries and was able to finally just be himself.

Not to mention he just looked too adorable holding his plushie close to his chest for Sora to resist climbing into the younger's bed and snuggling close to him as he slept.

_"This world has been connected…"_

Sora frowned as he thought back to the stranger he had met today. He had been searching for mushrooms in their secret place when he had come across that odd man. The cave held many fond memories for him; it was the one place that belonged to just him and Riku, though the two boy's had already been making plans to include a certain raven haired youth in that secret.

Years ago he and Riku had drawn pictures all over the cave, and he couldn't resist just adding one more before he realized he was no longer alone. There had been a stranger in the cave with him, covered in an odd cloak that made it impossible to see his face or expression.

_Sora smiled happily as he proudly admired the picture he had drawn on the cave wall when he had realized he was no longer alone. Taking out his wooden sword he held it threatening to the presence before him before pausing in confusion. The figure was tall but he couldn't tell what gender they were thanks to the long dark cloak hiding their features from view. They were standing beside the old wooden door in the cave just watching him. Slightly unnerved he held the sword close to him in case the person chose to attack. Instead they turned towards the door and slowly held out a hand to trace the polished wood as they seemed to all the world simply lost in thought. _

_*"I've come to see the door to this world."* The stranger started, his dark voice sounding cold and foreboding. "This world has been connected."_

_Sora dropped his sword to the side as he stared at the man in confusion. Shaking his head he warily studied the stranger before him. "What are you talking about?"_

_The stranger continued to study the door and ignore his question. Instead he spoke again as if he were alone. "Tied to the darkness…" He turned then and Sora felt a small shiver of fear run through him._

_"Soon to be completely eclipsed."_

_His eyes widened at that, his thoughts frantically going to Riku and Harry… the thought of losing either of them to some unknown darkness made his heart clench in pain and fear._

_No…_

_He wouldn't allow that to happen. _

_Instead he glared darkly at the stranger while tightening his grip on his sword. He would do anything to protect the ones he cared about._

_"Whoever you are…" He started slowly, trying to control his rising fear and anger. _

_"Stop freaking me out like this!" _

_The stranger seemed to dismiss him as he studied Sora intently with an unseen gaze. "You do not yet know what lies beyond the door."_

_Sora paused in surprise as a thought came to his mind. "So you're from another world?" For a moment he thought of asking the stranger about Harry's world, if there was a way to send his friend back home, but it left an uncomfortable feeling in his heart at the thought of having to say goodbye to the small wizard. So even while knowing he was being selfish he decided to stay silent about his friend. Instead he jumped in surprise as the stranger began to speak again._

_"There is so very much to learn…" He seemed to shake his head in disappointment. "You understand so little…" _

_Sora growled angrily at the stranger. So what if he didn't understand all that much, that didn't make him any less able. "Oh yeah, well you'll see! I'm going to get out and learn what's out there!" He'll prove the stranger wrong; show him that even without understanding everything he could still learn, still come to understand. He'll travel to different worlds and maybe even find Harry's! Inwardly he couldn't help but wonder how it would be like to travel with his two friends as they discovered new worlds together. The thought sent a pleasant feeling through his chest and made a small smile grace his lips._

_"A meaningless effort… One who knows nothing can understand nothing…" Sora looked up angrily at the man to retort back only to blink in surprise when he noticed he was alone again. He looked around the cave in confusion, wondering how the person could disappear from sight so easily. Sighing he bent down and picked up a mushroom. _

_"I'll show him…" He muttered softly to himself as his blue eyes filled with determination. "I'll prove him wrong!"_

Sora huffed angrily and shook his head. Something about that stranger just made him feel so angry.

'Then again…' He thought glumly to himself. 'It could just be me worrying about Harry…'

Try as he might, he didn't want his friend to leave. He wanted Harry to stay with them, even if he knew that was a selfish thought. But the thought of Harry leaving them just to go back to his own world made his heart ache.

It would be nice... to always have Harry with them…

He sighed and turned to look out his window, just to pause in his inner musings and gape in shock at the island. It was covered in darkness as a huge storm seemed to swallow it whole. He knew Harry and Riku had decided to stay behind for a bit after he had headed home, and he couldn't remember if they had come back to the mainland just yet.

Looking at the door for a moment he silently sent an apology to his mother before jumping out of the window and heading towards the docks. The harsh winds from the storm were already reaching the mainland and his worry grew at the thought of Riku and Harry trapped right in the middle of it. He gritted his teeth as he ran quickly to his small boat.

If they were still there…

He couldn't…

He just couldn't leave them alone…

* * *

Donald watched on in worry while the Queen and her most trusted advisor read the Kings letter as Pluto whined softly as he watched on. Donald had wanted to save the Queen from her worry over the King's fate and yet… he turned and glared angrily at a sheepish Goofy, it seemed that it was simply not meant to be.

Finally she sighed sadly and slowly placed the parchment back on the desk in the private study they were all in. Her downcast eyed brightened with determination as she stared at the two in front of her. "I believe…" She started slowly, seeming to weigh her words before continuing. "That we should trust in the Kings decision…" Her warm brown eyes locked on Goofy and Donald. "Will you two be willing to set upon this journey? No matter what hardships you'll undoubtedly face?"

Donald straightened up and nodded at his Queen. "Don't worry your highness! We'll find the Keyblade bearer and return home in no time!" He answered her with more bravado then he felt while Goofy just nodded along with him, a surprisingly serious expression on his face for once.

The Queen and Daisy chuckled softly at his answer, making him blush slightly and fidget before standing proud once more. "Then I wish you the best of luck…" Minnie answered him softly. She turned towards the wooden desk and smiled warmly. "And to chronicle your journey, I hope you don't mind having one more companion with you."

Donald frowned and tilted his head to the side, not seeing who it was his Queen was speaking about before his eyes widened in surprise at the small cricket looking up at them with a warm expression. He was wearing a royal blue top hat that had an orange band near the base, along with a black blazer, a high collared white shirt and yellow ascot. The gloves he wore were slightly worn and covered in small splotches of dark coloured ink. The cricket bowed and smiled warmly before hopping closer to Donald. "Jiminy Cricket at your service!"

Goofy gaped at the small creature before poking it. "Garwsh!" He uttered in surprise before tilting his head to the side as the cricket huffed angrily at him and adjusted his coat and top hat. Goofy just smiled and held out his hand, forgetting to take the small creature's size into account as he tried to shake its hand. "I'm Goofy!" He chuckled. "Nice to meet you!"

Jiminy spun for a moment in dizziness before fixing a glare at the knight before him and moving slightly closer to Donald, not wanting to be squashed by the giant knight again any time soon. "Likewise."

Donald rolled his eyes at Goofy's actions before turning his attention back to the Queen.

Minnie just giggled at their introductions before smiling warmly at the unlikely trio. "We'll leave you to prepare for your journey now." She turned to her advisor as they both smiled at them. "May the three of you return back to us safely."

Donald chuckled sheepishly at having Daisy and the Queen wish them well before scowling angrily at Goofy as the knight nodded along with them; seeming to forget that he was also included in the journey they would soon be going on. Grabbing hold of the foolish knight he dragged him out of the room, his thoughts going a mile a minute as he tried to decide what he would need to bring for their journey, glancing at his companion he mentally added packing up for Goofy as well in his checklist, no doubt the nincompoop would forget where even his own clothes were if left alone.

Donald sighed to himself.

Something told him that this journey wouldn't be an easy one.

* * *

Donald listened on in interest as Jiminy began to explain how he ended up in the castle. After what felt like hours he had finally finished packing for himself and Goofy, and just as he had thought, the daft knight had forgotten where he had placed his clothes. It had taken most of his time just having to remind the knight of where everything was before finally giving up and magically collecting everything the fool would need.

His eyes narrowed as he felt his magic heat up inside him. He was going to have to learn more self control unless he wished to electrocute the annoying knight for his forgetfulness, which sadly enough was a regular occurrence.

"So there I was…" Jiminy started, moving excitedly on Goofy's shoulder as he recounted his tale. "Just watching in horror as our whole world was just swallowed up by the darkness!" His eyes widened in barely concealed fear and concern. "As far as I can see, I'm the only one who made it here…" His shoulders sagged at the thought, and a small frown tugged at his lips at the thought of all the others he knew and cared for from his would now gone forever or missing after having been swallowed by the darkness.

Goofy nodded along as he listened to the tale, a confused expression marring his features. "I wonder what happens to everyone when their world disappears…" He tilted his head in thought.

Donald glanced at him and shrugged as they hurried down the stairs to the engine room. "Who knows? We just have to hope the other worlds we go to don't end up the same way."

Goofy nodded happily. "I can't wait to see them! All the different worlds and people out there!" He chuckled happily at the thought.

Donald paused and studied the knight carefully. "Goofy…" He began slowly. "You do know that when we start our adventure… we can't tell anyone about the different worlds… right?"

Goofy frowned and looked at him in confusion. "Why not?"

Donald looked heavenward and groaned; he truly didn't have the patience to deal with the knight. "Think about what would happen if everyone knew there were more worlds then their own!"

The knight's eyes lit up in understanding. "I get it! So we have to protect the world border!"

Donald groaned, at least he was almost right. "Order!"

Goofy looked at him in confusion as they continued to descend. "That's what I said."

Jiminy chuckled at the two as they finally reached the engine rooms. High tech machinery and equipment greeted him, making his eyes go wide at all the materials before him. "Wow…" He whistled to himself. "How impressive!"

Donald seemed to puff up with pride at the compliment from the castle's guest before heading towards the two chipmunks working on one of the ships; clanging noises could be heard as they used tools that seemed almost too big for their small forms. They paused and jumped excitedly when they noticed the trio approach them.

"So you're finally here!" Chip started as he cleaned his greased up paws with a dirty rag while his brother Dale chuckled in excitement. "Ready to go?"

Donald looked over at Jiminy and Goofy; once both of them nodded at him he turned his attentions back to the chipmunks. "We're ready to start our journey!"

"Alright!" Dale started as he laughed too gleefully for Donald's taste, making him worried and slightly suspicious as he eyed the overactive chipmunk. "Just hop in!"

They gaped in awe at the large ship before entering the cockpit, not noticing Pluto discreetly sneak on board after them. Once the ship's doors closed Donald took the pilot seat and readied the turbo thrusters as he waited for the doors in front of them to open and allow them to leave their world. Instead he frowned in confusion at the arrow pointing downwards while Dale kept laughing in amusement as Chip hurriedly put on his seatbelt and a helmet.

He had enough time to see the Queen and Daisy waving them off before the ship fell through a hidden tunnel on the floor as both him and Goofy screamed as they felt the ship fall into space.

Acting quickly he slammed his fist down on one of the many buttons and gizmos in the cockpit and sighed in relief when the ship finally steadied and stopped its downward descent. Taking hold of the steering wheel in front of him he calmly directed the ship towards one of the many worlds surrounding them, inwardly hoping they would soon find the keyblade bearer.

Goofy shook his head as the dizziness slowly disappeared and jumped excitedly in his seat. Grinning at Donald he looked out at the space before them and all the different worlds they would soon visit. "Well!" He chuckled happily and adjusted the seatbelt he was wearing as Jiminy tried to keep his lunch from decorating the ship while the two chipmunks went off to work on who knows what. "Time to go!"

Donald groaned and shook his head.

He deserved a raise after this adventure. Glancing at the knight next to him, he inwardly included a month paid vacation into that raise as well.

* * *

**_A/N: _**_Finally the adventure begins! Somewhat at least… next time will most likely be the end of Destiny Islands along with the beginning of Traverse Town. To try and remember just how the story played out (and where I'll need to make changes/completely change the storyline) I've been re-watching certain parts of the game. Now to give credit where credit is due… the dialog for when Sora met the stranger was taken from the game, just with a few differences here and there, also most of the description of Jiminy's clothes was taken from his wiki page, which later on in the tale I may every now and then include in order to give a better insight on the characters. I also apologize for any errors you may find, I edit this all myself so sadly I do miss some every now and then, for that I apologize._

_Again thank you all so much for your support! I'm literally amazed with how much people are enjoying this tale and while updates are crazy in their unpredictability, I will continue, so have no fear there! Now for those of you who have played the game, expect a few key differences, especially when we get to the next part… I dearly hope you all enjoy the tale and thank you for reading thus far, also please leave a review if you can? They bring me so much happiness when I see how much these stories are enjoyed._

_Thank you._

_Till next time. _


End file.
